


Storm

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 8





	Storm

Lightning struck in the sky and a rumbling could be heard in the distance. Ziggy tried to walk faster, hoping to get home before it rained. 

He took a few roads which were out of the way, but he knew mob members liked to hang out on the main ones and he wanted to not get caught up in that today.

Soon though, it started pouring. Rain soaked him to the bone and he shivered as the temperature dropped quickly. 

He thought back to why he was in this situation in the first place. He and Dillon had a fight so Dillon took off leaving him alone at the park. He sat there for a few hours after, until he saw the sky darkening with clouds. 

He got close to the garage and wondered if he should even go in. Dillon was probably still going to be angry. Ziggy thought about everything they yelled at each other. All he wanted was for Dillon to open up more. For him to tear down just a bit of the walls keeping all his emotions and anger in. Unfortunately he released his anger, but on Ziggy instead. Ziggy knew Dillon had a lot going on with Venjix and Tenaya but he also knew it wasn’t smart for Dillon to constantly keep everything in. So he brought it up and they fought, leaving Ziggy staring at the door to the garage in the pouring rain.

The garage door opened and Dillon raised an eyebrow, “Was wondering if you were coming back.”

Ziggy sighed and stayed quiet, moving past Dillon.

Dillon caught his arm, “Look.. I’m sorry. You’re right, I’ve been keeping things to myself too much and I shouldn’t have yelled at you like I did. You’re just trying to help.”

Ziggy nodded slowly, “I’m sorry too. I said some rude things.”

“Maybe I needed those words to push me out of it.”

Ziggy shivered making Dillon look worried. 

“You should get changed.”

Ziggy nodded and started up to their room. When he was done changing in their shared bathroom, he came out to Dillon holding a tray with hot chocolate. “Thought this would help you warm up more.”

Ziggy gave him a small smile, “Thanks.”

After Ziggy took one and sat down, Dillon wrapped the green ranger in a blanket.

Ziggy looked up, glad he had such a caring friend and that Dillon was no longer upset. He hoped now Dillon would be more open so he could help him out with his issues.

“Movie?”

Ziggy was pulled out of his thoughts and grinned, nodding. He chuckled as he noticed Dillon putting in his favorite before leaning back on the headboard and starting to watch.


End file.
